


East Haven Seadogs vs West Haven Cutters

by Nocticola



Series: Audrey and the Overlays (Identity) [22]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: 2nd chapter has some sexual content but otherwise this is G, Ambiguous Relationships, Audrey 2 mentioned, Audrey identity crisis, Audrey/Chris referred to briefly, Baseball, Cookie II, Duke mentioned, Dwight mentioned - Freeform, Episode: s02e04 Sparks and Recreation, Episode: s04e07 Lay Me Down, Episode: s04e08 Crush, F/M, Gen, Laura is Nathan and Paige's baby girl, Post-Troubles (Haven), happy childhood memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: West Haven Cutters v East Haven Seadogs rivalry through the years.Chapter 1: Nathan takes Audrey to the game (2x4)Chapter 2: Audrey's identity crisis strikes, Lexie likes baseball (post-4x7; 4x8) (I upped the rating even though i don't understand them but there sexy talk, so *shrug*) (lowered the rating again)Chapter 3: post-Troubles: 7 year old James Wuornos plays for the Seadogs in 2019.Chapter 4: 2020, game cancelled, Nathan shares his memories with James.
Relationships: Audrey Parker & Nathan Wuornos, Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos, Garland Wuornos & Nathan Wuornos, Paige/Nathan Wuornos, Sarah Vernon/Nathan Wuornos
Series: Audrey and the Overlays (Identity) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a chapter in my oneshot fic but I had more ideas about this I want to write. At least one kid fic and a post-Troubles one are coming up at some point.
> 
> https://demisexualnathanvuornos.tumblr.com/tagged/east-haven-seadogs-vs-west-haven-cutters

Nathan knocks on her office, which is weird, since he just shared it with her mere days before. Audrey has to admit, it is a bit too big for just her. Maybe someone needs a promotion? But who exactly really knows about the Troubles besides the two of them? 

”Hey.” 

”Hey yourself. You don't actually need to knock, you know. It's not your office anymore, but your still welcome.” 

Nathan just smiles but it's a slightly awkward one. ”Do you wanna go to a baseball game with me tomorrow?” 

He rubs his neck, like he's nervous, which is even more weird. 

”Sure. Sounds like a thing to do.” 

”You don't like baseball?” 

”It's fine. Maybe there's a part of me that *does * like baseball,” she says the last point with a hint of confusion. 

Now that she knows she can play the piano without lessons (she thinks about how she didn't have anyone who would have given her any, and it makes her a little sad again that other Audrey is gone) who knows what she'll find out about herself next. 

”Maybe. I'll pick you up in the morning.” 

”Great, see you then.” 

After Nathan leaves, the office seems too empty again. Maybe Nathan feels the same way, wanting to hang out with her outside work. They don't do that enough. 

*** 

The next morning Nathan picks her up a little too early, but at least he comes with a coffee that is meant for her. 

He's even dressed up a bit, wearing his fancy striped shirt, which is unexpected. What game is this? He's wearing a baseball cap with a logo she can't make out. Guess she'll find out. 

When they get to the baseball station, Nathan uses his ridiculously long legs to almost run to the field. She's rarely seen him so excited about something. Must be one of those small town things she's still trying to understand. 

He buys a hot dog for himself, throws her own words about there being a part of her that likes baseball back at her, but it's fine, she can make fun of her situation. If you don't laugh, you'll cry, you know. And then he starts talking about the Tradition TM of a in-town rivalry between two little league teams and it's kinda cute how seriously he seems to take it. So much so that he even gets along with the Rev because they both root for the Seadogs. 

During the game, she doesn't discover an innate enjoyment of baseball but the game is very Haven, alright. It ends in a surprise explosion, though luckily only the ref is hurt. Something Troubling is going on, clearly. She asks Nathan if this is part of the tradition, and even though he doesn't say anything, she knows it pretty much is. 

*** 

They drive towards the hospital, and she can tell Nathan is a bit upset about the Haven-y events at the game. 

”Why is this game so important to you? I get that you were a Seadog, but it's one game. And you told me you weren't even really good at it.” 

”I have a lousy throwing arm, doesn't mean I'm bad at baseball,” Nathan says defensively. 

Audrey thinks about patting his shoulder, but even though it's covered, she's still not quite sure where exactly they are with touching. 

”I mean, okay, I wasn't exactly that good, but it didn't really matter. It was fun. I like revisiting that,” Nathan admits, with a hint of melancholy in his voice. 

”Is this about your Dad?” She really hopes he won't get into DNA technicalities about her word choice. 

”A bit, yeah. After I stopped being Troubled as a kid, he suggested I join the team. Even though I never really got good at it, it was still one of the things we enjoyed together. It was one of the few things were he didn't give me shit about sucking at. I guess his team loyalty was too strong for that, and I didn't ruin any games.” 

”That's nice, that you had at least that. They'll probably reschedule the game. I promise I'll root for the Seadogs. Hey-ho Seadogs!” 

”It's 'hi-ho Seadogs,” Nathan laughs a bit. 

”Oh,” she says. ”I'll get it right the next time.” 

”I'm sure you will,” Nathan says sincerely. 

”Was Duke a Seadogs?” 

”Sometimes, mostly he was a Cutter though. Never was much for loyalty. I don't think he cares about this stuff that much anymore, but I'm sure if you asked he'd say he's a die-hard Cutter, just to spite me.” 

”He probably would,” Audrey concedes as Nathan parks the Bronco in the hospital parking lot. 

*** 

Nathan waits for Audrey at the stands. He's happy that they rescheduled the game. It's important for town morale, especially how the Troubles are starting to increase again. 

The game is almost ready to start before Audrey finds Nathan. He's happy she brought him a hot dog but what he sees next feels like… well, 'betrayal' is a strong word, but Nathan can't think of a milder one. She's wearing a Cutters cap? At the Seadogs side? After one date? Seriously? 

Nathan is surprised by how strong his reaction is. He's torn between being happy that Audrey seems to have found the joy of baseball and feeling annoyed it's for the enemy's team. (The fact that 'enemy' went on a date with Audrey is irrelevant to his reaction. Obviously.) 

He sees Dwight, his Dad's cleaner he didn't know about. He finishes his hot dog and tells Audrey he's going to talk with him. He's happy for an excuse to get out of this situation, and he does need to talk to Dwight. He needs all the allies he can get, and Dwight seems like he could be a useful one.


	2. Lexie likes baseball (between 4x7 and 4x8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey realizes a surprising thing about Lexie.
> 
> post-coital Naudrey; Nathan/Sarah mentioned. Audrey/Chris mentioned. Audrey trying to figure out Lexie and how to relate to her, kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea that I got a little while after I wrote the first chapter. I'm thinking after this I'll write the post-Troubles one with lil' James and Paige, and then the last chapter is the kid one.

As Audrey lays on Nathan's chest, trying to catch her breath again, she only has one thought going through her head: They really should have done this sooner. Screw being noble, they should have been doing this for the last month before the Hunter. Though a part of her wonders if Sarah has something to do with the success of their first time. She would rather not think about it. Her existence is weird enough without her having to feel jealous of a former version of herself.

A part of her wants to shut her brain again, and she is delighted to know that Nathan is rather good at doing that. But she's sure he still needs a bit of a break. She should think about something boring that will keep her urges in check. Baseball should work, right? She doesn't like baseball. But once she starts thinking about how boring and overlong one baseball game is, she realizes that suddenly, it doesn't seem quite so boring. Why does she know Tuscon's baseball team is called the Saguaros? Oh, right. Lexie. For some reason that makes her laugh.

"What?" Nathan mumbles through her hair.

She raises her head to look at him, removing her hair from his face. She has so much more hair now, she's not sure what she should do with it. Her old hair was nice and low maintenance. Though she does like how it makes her look, and even though Nathan didn't seem to like some aspects of Lexie's personality (in his slight defence, that was often the point), he certainly seems to like the way she looks. 

"I think Lexie likes baseball," Audrey says and at Nathan's adorable confused face over her nonsequator, she laughs again. 

"She does? Why do you know that now?" 

"I was trying to give you a break. You're supposed to think about baseball to accomplish that, but apparently, Lexie followed baseball." 

"Hm," Nathan says and strokes her hair a bit, "Maybe I'll take you two to a baseball game then." 

"I don't think it's that important," Audrey chuckles. 

"I thought you started liking baseball? You know, because of Chris?" Nathan turns his gaze away, trying to act nonchalant. Yet there's a hint of jealousy in Nathan's voice, and Audrey's not sure if it's because of Chris or because of his team. It's odd, though, that she never noticed any romantic jealousy from Nathan when she was with Chris. She knows he had feelings for her at that point already. But that's just good. She needed to go through her thing with Chris. 

Audrey bites her lip a bit, trying to explain it, "You know how sometimes when you date, you take up your S.O.'s interests?" 

Nathan looks at her, confused for a moment before saying, "Kinda, but also no." 

Audrey's not sure what to make of that, but she decides to leave that discussion for later.

"Well, Chris liked kids, and liked coaching kids, and that was one of his more endearing qualities. But still, I never quite got it. But Lexie? Lexie gets it. She gets a lot of sports, actually." 

"She is a part of you now, maybe you should embrace that? The Seadogs-Cutters game is gonna be soon. If Haven's still standing enough, of course. We could go?" 

Audrey takes a moment to think about it, "Fine, I'll go. Maybe it helps that I know what's going on." 

"You will root for Seadogs, right?" Nathan sounds slightly insecure about that. 

Audrey laughs a little too much, "Seriously? It really is that important to you?" 

Nathan looks sheepish, "It kinda is." 

She smiles and briefly kisses Nathan, "Fine. Get me a Seadogs hat and I'll wear it."

It seems their discussion was long enough for Nathan to be ready again, and Audrey doesn't have to think about baseball for the rest of the night. 

*** 

The next morning, Audrey wakes up to Nathan's offer of pancakes, and for the first time in a long time, life seems good. Almost perfect. She gets to kiss her half-naked boyfriend, and she could almost say she's just doing what she's supposed to do. Though her choice of words was a bit too Lexie, and clearly both of them realize it because they both paused. 

_"That was bit of a Lexie word. Sorry, those creep in every once in a while."_

But Nathan's reaction surprised her.

 _"It's OK. I've grown more fond of her. "_

_"Have you?"_

_"Mm-hm."_

The weird moment is averted and they start kissing again, and Audrey's not sure if Nathan's changed attitude is because of baseball or the sex, but frankly she doesn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I looked into it a little more and Tuscon Saguaros was founded 2016. So, I probably should have just mentioned Arizona State team but I don't follow baseball, so whatever. Audrey/Lexie is a bit psychic, here I guess lol.


	3. James' First Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 2019, and James Wuornos is going to have his first game as a Seadog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I wrote Nathan and Paige having a daughter in this fic:  
> Troubled Inhumans  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026947/chapters/24575670
> 
> Little Laura Wuornos was born in May 2015, so she's about 4 here. And James is about 7 because this version of him was born in early 2012.
> 
> [Does not fit with the timeline of my Nathan/Paige juhannus trilogy]

It's a busy early morning at the Wuornos household. Today is a big day: the most important Little League game is once again upon them, and Nathan is nervous. He has no reason to be nervous. He's not the coach and he knows James is good. Much better than he ever managed to be. The Seadogs are good this year, and they'll certainly beat the Cutters. And even if they don't, it's only Little League. OK, even he can't quite believe that. This game has been pivotal his whole life, and he can't quite let go of its importance. Though whether the Seadogs win or lose, it won't change how he feels about his son or his team. 

Nathan never managed to actually be a pivotal player for the Seadogs but the one of the few things Garland Wuornos did right was he never made him feel bad about that. The coaches other than James Garrick tool care of that, though.

Nathan shakes his head as he finishes checking James' bag. This isn't about his childhood traumas. It's about James and spending a lovely day as family. The weather still looks good, though it's Maine, so who knows how long that will last. 

"Daddy?" 

Nathan feels a pull against his pant leg and looks down at his 4 year old daughter, Laura, with a big smile. 

"Hi, darling." 

"Can I have a Cutters cap?" Laura looks at him with her big blue eyes, just like her mother's. 

Nathan gulps. "Um..." 

"Don't tease your, Daddy." Paige says as she enters the kitchen. 

Laura starts giggling, graps her Seadog hat and runs outside to look for Cookie 2. 

Nathan lets out a relieved smile. 

"I know that look," his wife tells him as she leans towards him to kiss his cheek. 

"You looked the same way when I rooted for Chris' team." 

"I wasn't sure you noticed back then." Nathan smiles.

Paige is still Paige. But over the years, her memories of especially Audrey and Lexie have become stronger and stronger and she's gotten more comfortable sharing those memories. She's been Paige longer than anyone except Mara (she remembers her too, but she doesn't like to talk about her), and now she's as together as can be expected given her situation. One of the things that made Nathan sad about the fact that she had to have an overlay again, was not having all those shared memories and experiences. But now she does, mostly. And they have their own, shared, lovely, peaceful life. 

"I noticed. I didn't quite get what it meant, but I noticed." 

Nathan tries to give Paige a kiss but his hat gets in the way, so instead they laugh. 

"Mom, are you ready?" James asks. 

Paige picks up the duffel bag and nods before carrying it to the car. Nathan turns to the picnic basket he's really in charge of. 

"I can take it." James has suddenly appeared next to him. 

"OK." 

James seems a bit nervous, so doing something else helps keep his nerves in check. 

"Tell your sister to get in the car with Cookie, I'm coming in a minute." 

"OK." 

Nathan puts his hand on James' shoulder before he can leave, "You're gonna do great." 

His words seem to ease James' nerves a little. "Better than you, anyway." He says and smiles. 

"Hey!" Nathan says with fake upset, before putting the Seadogs hat on James and he leaves the kitchen, still smiling. 

Nathan takes a moment to himself. Even though the Troubles have been gone over seven years, even though there's no reason to think they're coming back, sometimes Nathan can't help but worry. He remember this game in '81, in '10. They didn't have a game in '11 or '12 (it was too soon), but it's 6 years of Little League with no incidences. But the worry is hard to shake. 

Especially since as James gets older, the more he looks like the man Nathan knows he's going to be. And he looks like Nathan. Everyone always says so. 

Nathan couldn't play when he was seven, because of his Trouble. He will forever be grateful James never had to worry about it, never had to experience that numbness. And as long as his grandfather stays away, he never has to. 

Paige honks the horn of the car and Nathan gets back into himself, to his life. To his normal, beautiful life. Cookie barks for a good measure and Nathan finally leaves the kitchen.

\--- 

Nathan knows the way to the station in his dreams, which is good, because a part of him is distracted the whole way. James is talking a lot about his teammates and what his skills are and what he's weak at, and sometimes Laura yawns in an exaggerated way to show her boredom. Paige listens and gives James notes. Cookie sits in the middle seat and occasionally barks his own comments, but mostly he just enjoys Laura's pets.

When they get there, James quickly runs towards his teammates, and Cookie tries to ran after him before Nathan tells him to come back, which he reluctantly does. Cookie II is a Finnish Spitz, an orange and very energetic dog that is great with kids. Laura isn't as fast as James but she runs around the parking lot and Cookie happily runs circles around her. 

Nathan picks up the duffel bag from the trunk and gives it to Paige. 

"Have a good game, coach," he says and finally kisses her. 

"Thanks, Paige smiles and walks towards the pit. 

Then Nathan takes the picnic basket and finds his rambunctious daughter and dog. "Cookie, bring Laura over here!" He yells at the dog, and after a moment's consideration, he does start nudging Laura towards him. Nathan takes her hand and they walk towards the stands. 

"Do we have to watch the game?" Laura says with a slight whine in her voice.

"Yes. Your Mom is the coach, and your brother is playing. And you get hot dogs. You like hot dogs, don't you?" 

"Yes!" Laura yells a little too loudly, given that they had to come to the station early. But Nathan just laughs. The hot dog vendor is already here. Of course, they have their lunch in the basket, but that's for later. 

\--- 

The game starts about an hour later, and is surprisingly eventful for a Little League's game. James is really good. But unfortunately, Laura is bored. And a bored 4-year-old, even one with hot dogs and a dog, isn't a good thing. Nathan tries to still follow the game while keeping her entertained. 

"You know, you remind me of your mother a lot. She didn't care about baseball at first either." 

"She didn't? But now she's the coach?" Laura seems genuinely baffled. 

The kids don't know the full story of Haven or their parents yet. They're way too young for that. It's easier to let them think Paige has always been Paige, that she was just a blonde at some point. Soon, they will have to start coming up with more detailed explanations for things. But this is a simple thing to fudge the truth about. 

"Yeah. She thought it was boring but eventually she understood how awesome it is. And she's much better at it than I am, so she also started coaching. You just need to let it grow on you." 

"Is Mommy better than you at everything?" 

Nathan laughs, "Most things. Except she can't skate. At all." 

Just then Nathan hears, 'Wuornos' called to the bat. "It's your brother's turn." 

Laura puts her elbows on her knees, looking like she's concentrating hard, trying to figure out why this is interesting. 

Nathan looks at James intently, petting Cookie to help calm himself. 

James hits the ball at first try and its a home run! Everyone on the Seadogs side stands up and cheers for James, and Nathan can't quite explain how it makes him feel. When he sits down again, he's wiping away tears from his cheeks. 

"That was cool," Laura says, and Nathan thinks maybe he's getting to her, but then the rest of the inning is no where near as exciting, and Laura gets bored again. 

"You know, I could teach you to skate. Maybe play hockey, if your Mom says okay." 

"Really?" Laura seems much more excited about that. She has fallen asleep a few times against Nathan or in his lap as he watches a hockey game. Maybe hockey is her sport. At least for a while. 

"Yeah. But you need to practice a few more years before you can properly play." 

"Can Cookie come with us?" 

Nathan kisses Laura's hair, "If Cookie wants to, but he might not like it." 

For the rest of the game, Laura talks excitedly to Nathan and Cookie about whatever gets into her head. She doesn't follow the rest of the game and Nathan misses a few exciting moments but he doesn't mind. He sees all of James' important moments. 

The Seadogs win and after the team celebrations, the Wuornoses go out into a park for a picnic. The weather stays perfect, and the Troubles keep being gone. A few more years like this, and maybe Nathan can stop worrying. Convincing his wife to let their daughter play hockey is going to keep him busy for a while, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is a flashback-y kid fic.


	4. Childhood memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 2020 pandemic and people of Haven are taking it seriously. They have some experience with these things, so they are used to canceling things like the West vs East Little League game. 
> 
> James is bored at home at the day of the game, so Nathan decides to tell him about his own experiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter's timing seemed fitting to be 2019, so. I'm kinda conflicted about writing about 2020. But that's mostly just the setting.
> 
> James is 8, Laura 5.
> 
> This is kinda a kid fic. The Nathan-Duke dynamic is semi-friendly but also Duke was a bully. 
> 
> James Garrick and Rev Driscoll are mentioned.

Nathan is sitting on the couch, enjoying a rare moment of quietness. Paige took Laura with her to the store because the poor girl was going stir crazy, having to be cooped up inside all the time. He doesn't know where James is but he can't hear anything breaking so he's just going to enjoy this. 

Speaking of James, there he is. He's wearing his Seadogs hat and throwing a baseball from hand to hand. Oh, right. The game was supposed to be today. 

"Hey, buddy. Wanna go throw the ball outside with me?" Nathan's still a lousy thrower but he can keep his son entertained for a while. 

"No, thanks." 

Cookie 2 went with the girls to the store so it's just the two of them.

Nathan puts down his book. It's some odd book called **The Tommyknockers**. Duke had it, probably because it's set in Haven, Maine. The town isn't the same as theirs, but the crazy events are certainly not too out there from Nathan's own experiences of the Troubles.

"I know it sucks that the game was cancelled. You loved it last year. And I'm sorry that basically everything else has been cancelled. But I think you're dealing well, all things considered." 

James just shrugs but he seems pleased. Garland never explained anything to Nathan, and he doesn't want to do that to James. James is dealing well, and Nathan wants to make sure he knows that.

"I loved playing Little League." 

"I know." 

"You want to hear about it?" 

James looks thoughtful. "OK." 

As James comes to sit next to him on the couch, Nathan knows James was thinking about whether listening to his Dad is a good way to kill some time. Nathan's glad James decided on 'yes'. Once James starts worrying about coolness or whatever, Nathan knows he doesn't stand a chance. He's never gonna be a cool Dad but he doesn't mind. He just wants to enjoy this time he has with his kids. 

James sits next to him and leans on him. Nathan kisses his head and he's so going to miss this once James grows up.

"I was a little older than you. I had my condition, so I couldn't start playing until I was 9, in 1985." 

"That was a looong time ago." 

Nathan smiles, "Yes it was. Your Dad's getting old." 

"Dad, you already are," James said with amusement and Nathan ruffles his hair and they laugh. 

"Anyway. Your grandpa was busy that year, so he couldn't coach the Seadogs that year." Garland was busy trying to convict Max Hansen that year. 

Nathan wants to be as honest as he can with his kids but there are some things they are not ready to know. The stories of their grandparents are like that. He can talk about his 'condition', and they know a bit about the Troubles but there are so many things they are too young to know. 

"So, you remember Mr. Garrick? You've met him a few times. He coached me that year. Me and your uncle Duke. He was usually a Cutter but for some reason he played for the Seadogs that year." 

Nathan had never asked Duke about that. Even though his Trouble was gone then, the bullying didn't stop or start with it. Nathan was a Seadog long before he got to play (badly), and Duke was a Cutter just as long. Having Duke on his team had been annoying enough, he hadn't wanted to know the reason. Even after it changed, he never asked. 

"We were kinda friends that year. Duke took the game seriously, so he tried to teach me a bit. He was a bit of an ass about it. Mr. Garrick was a better teacher and coach but me and Duke hung out. I think he mostly did it for my Mom's cooking. It wasn't too bad."

James listens intently. He doesn't remember Duke, of course. Nathan doesn't know if James knew Duke as a kid but they barely met after the resurrection. First one, during the Hunter meteor storm. But they have told him a lot of stories of Duke afterwards, so if James had ever met him, he would consider him an uncle. 

"So, we won the game that year. I didn't have much to do with it but I didn't hinder the win. Your grandpa was so happy and so was I. It's one of my favorite memories." 

"Do you have a trophy?"

"I do, actually. He put it up on the mantel and kept it there for years. I should try to find it. It was the only sports trophy I ever got."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The next year Duke was back with the Cutters and used our weaknesses that he learned about during his time as a Seadog to help them win. Mine very much included." 

"That sucks." 

"Yeah, well, that was your uncle Duke. Mostly. But sometimes he was also good. People are like that. 

Nathan can feel James nod. 

"Also Garrick wasn't our coach anymore but this Reverend Driscoll was and he hated me. I still played for a couple of more years. It was more good than bad but I got new stuff I got interested in. You play as long as it's fun and then you can quit. But once a Seadog, always a Seadog." 

"Heigh-ho, Seadogs!" James says and fistbumps the air.

Nathan smiles and kisses James' head again, because he still can. 

Just then he can hear Cookie's barking and soon Laura runs inside, takes off her mask , runs into the bathroom and Nathan hears her count to 20 as the water runs and then she runs towards him. 

"Daddy!" She jumps into his lap. 

Nathan holds onto her and kisses her head.

"How was the store?" 

"Everyone kept their distance, and if they didn't, I yelled at them and everyone was wearing a mask," Laura reports. 

"Good job. I think that calls for an ice cream snack." 

"Yay!" Laura screams and throws her hands up before climbing down from his lap, running straight into the kitchen. 

James follows his sister with a big smile. 

Nathan gets up and meets Paige by the door. He picks up the groceries as Paige takes off her mask and goes to wash her hands. 

James has already taken the popcicles out of the freezer as Nathan takes the groceries to the kitchen. He empties the bags and washes them, puts them away, boils the masks and washes his hands. 

Only then he can kiss his wife. She tastes like raspberry because she also managed to take a popcicle while Nathan was dealing with the groceries. 

Their lives are a lot more complicated again but they survived the Troubles. They'll survive this.


End file.
